batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger)
Mr. Freeze was an arch-nemesis of Batman & Robin. Biography History 'Victor Fries '''was a two time olympic decathlete and a very well known scientist, having won the Noble Prize in the field of molecular biology, who was trying to cure his wife Nora (who he was deeply devoted to) from a terminal illness called McGregor's syndrome that would eventually kill her. He placed her in an experimental cryogenic chamber of his own invention, hoping to keep her in suspended animation until he could find a cure. He continued his research on the disease while his wife endured her frozen slumber, even managing to cure the disease in its early stages, but still working on the advanced case Nora had contracted. During an experiment, he fell into a vat of his cryo-fluid that was fifty degrees below zero, somehow surviving only to find himself dependent on a special cryosuit that used special diamond enhanced lasers to keep him at zero degrees. Crime spree Freeze hid out at Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory and began a life of crime in an continued effort to cure his wife. He began robbing museums of large diamonds, planning to use them to create a large scale freeze gun to freeze Gotham, holding it ransom for billions, allowing him to complete his research for her cure. He was pursued by Batman and Robin, but managed to steal a diamond after freezing Robin. Freeze warned Batman that he had eleven minutes to thaw Robin before he would freeze to death. Sparing Batman with the threat that he will kill him the next time he tries to stop him, Freeze escaped with the diamond. At a rainforest costume party that was using a large diamond necklace to help raise money for a charity, Freeze returned and stole it. Batman and Robin followed and captured him, imprisoning Freeze in Arkham Asylum. Stripped of his cryo-suit, Victor could no longer survive outside of his specially designed cell, and was rendered incapable of escaping. While in Arkham, Mr. Freeze carved an ice statue of his wife in order to have some solace, for he missed her deeply and wished he was still with her. Alliance with Poison Ivy Freeze was then broken out of the asylum by Poison Ivy and Bane, Ivy having witnessed Freeze's attack at the party and been impressed at his skills. They returned to Freeze's hideout where Ivy and Bane distracted the Dynamic Duo (who had learned of Freeze's escape) while he retrieved his energy diamonds and weapons telling Ivy to bring his wife back to him. However, Poison Ivy betrayed him by disconnecting the cable in the cyro chamber that is keeping Freeze's wife alive. Upon showing Freeze his wife's special snowflake necklace, and claiming Batman killed her, Freeze vowed vengence on him, and, at Ivy's urging, humanity itself. He thus continued his plan to freeze Gotham and kill the population. Redemption While fighting Batman for control of the Gotham telescope he converted to a freeze gun, Freeze is thrown fifteen feet off of a platform, breaks his helmet, and is exposed to warm light, weakening him. After Batman revealed Ivy's deception, he comforted Freeze, assuring him that his wife wasn't dead. She had her systems restored and was still alive. Appealing to Freeze's healing nature as a doctor and a good man- arguing that anyone can take a life, but only a few people, such as Victor Fries, can ''give life-, Batman asked him for a cure for the first stages of his wife's illness to save the life of another (Specifically, Bruce Wayne's dying friend, Alfred Pennyworth). The tearful Freeze complies and provides them with the antidote. Although he is still sent to Arkham, Batman promises that he will have Nora moved to the Arkham labs so that Freeze can continue his research. Having been allocated Poison Ivy as his cell mate, Freeze promises to make her life a living hell for what she did to his wife. Behind the scenes This version of Mr. Freeze was a campy one, who had endlessly used one-liner puns related to low temperatures and cold weather, such as "The Iceman Cometh", "Freeze-well", and "Let's kick some ice" although it includes the animated series version's tragic origin, but portrayed it as being a machinery accident, falling into a vat of Liquid Nitrogen. The film's characterization of Mr. Freeze, as well as Schwarzenegger's performance, was widely criticized. Mr. Freeze's suit is given a complete redesign to make it distinctive from the animated series and comic book incarnations. The suit, as in the comics and animated representations, is depicted as giving Mr. Freeze enhanced strength. Freeze Puns This version of Mr. Freeze and few more of the other characters used a lot of cold joke puns in the movie: Mr. Freeze *"The Iceman Cometh!" *"I'm afraid that my condition has left me cold to your pleas of mercy." *In this universe, there's only one absolute. Everything Freezes!" *"You're not sending me to the cooler!" *"What killed the dinosaurs? The Ice Age!" *"Can you feel it coming? the Ice cold of space." *"At thirty thousand feet, your heart will freeze and beat no more." *After you're frozen, your icy tomb will plummet back to Gotham." *"Freeze Well!" *"Can you be cold, Batman?" *"My passion thaws for my Bride alone." *"All right everyone, Chill!" *"Thermal Dust, designed to heat a man's blood. It doesn't work on the cold hearted." *"It's a cold town." *Allow me to break the Ice. My name is Freeze. Learn it well for it's the chilling sound of your doom!" *"Always winterize your pipes." *"Their bones will turn to Ice. Their blood will freeze in my hands." *"If revenge is a dish best served cold. Then put on your Sunday finest, it's time to feast." *"Tonight Hell freezes over!" *"Let's kick some Ice!" *"Tonight's forecast, a freeze is coming!" *"Freeze in Hell, Batman!" *"Prepare for a bitter harvest. Winter has come at last." Batman, Robin and Batgirl *Batman: "You get the ice, I'll get the Iceman." *Batman: "If it's Ice, the Iceman wants..." *Robin: "We're going to trap ourselves a snowman?" *Robin: "No sign of the Snowman." *Batgirl: "Maybe he melted." *Batman: "No he's just hibenating!" *Batman: "Hey Freeze, the heat is on." *Batman: ".... and maybe you can save the life of the man your wife once loved. He's still inside you Victor, buried deep beneath the snow. Poison Ivy *"A cool customer. Yes!" *Well I, my most unabominable snowman have been impressed by you." Arkham Asylum Guards *Guard 1: "Welcome Home, Frostface." *Guard 2: "You're the common cold and we're the cure." *Guard 1: "Alright Freezy, you can't live outside the cold zone!" *Guard 2: "Hey Icehead...." Ice Henchwoman *"I'd wear the blizzards just to have you." *"What do you say we heat things up!" *"Talk about your cold shoulder." Gallery Mr Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) 1.jpg Ivy and Freeze.jpg|Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy Mr Freeze (Movie Poster).jpg|Movie Poster freezearnold.jpg Mr Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) 2.gif sala66-chuache.jpg MrFreeze.jpg mrfreeze_arnie.jpg See *Mr. Freeze *Mr. Freeze (George Sanders) *Mr. Freeze (Otto Preminger) *Mr. Freeze (Eli Wallach) *Mr. Freeze (BTAS) *Mr. Freeze (The Batman) Category:Batman & Robin Villains